Showing Thanks
by reeby10
Summary: Grimm. Nick/Eddie. Nick wants to show his thanks for everything Eddie's done for him.  Nick/Eddie


**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

**Warning:** implied sex under the influence of alcohol

**A/N:**I should be working on NaNoWriMo or commissions, but instead I accidentally a fic. Oops? And I think this may be the first Nick/Eddie fic (though I hope there will be many more!). If there are more... please feel free to send me links :D Oh and I'm really not sure about my characterization. So... critiques welcome!

Also, this takes place two days after episode 1.2, _Bears __Will __B e__Bears, _though there shouldn't really be any spoilers_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Oh not you again," Eddie groaned as he opened the door to see Nick Burckhardt standing there. It had only been two days since the last time he'd seen Nick, not nearly long enough in Eddie's opinion. "Can't you figure it out yourself this time? I'm not interested in helping." He tried to close the door but a foot caught it, leaving a few inches of space.<p>

"I don't need help on a case this time," Nick replied, pushing the door open.

Eddie gave up trying to close the door and retreated back to the kitchen for a drink. He'd probably need one with Nick there. "So if it's not a case, what do you want? Can you please leave now?"

"I wanted to say thanks for all the help and watching out for Marie. It... it means a lot to me." He snagged a beer from the fridge as he spoke and Eddie rolled his eyes but let it go, retreating to the kitchen table to drink his own beer.

"You're welcome. But I'd rather not be the first person you call in the future, just so you know. Now will you leave?"

Nick shook his head, putting his beer on the table. "Actually I was hoping to show my thanks a little more. How about dinner?"

Eddie looked at the other man suspiciously for a few moments, trying to figure out what the catch was. There had to be one. "Fine. But no more assassins or jagerbars or whatever else you can come up with."

"Deal," Nick said, smiling. As they made their way out the door, Eddie hoped he wouldn't regret agreeing.

Dinner was comfortable affair, much to Eddie's surprise. Once they weren't hunting after some creature that had killed people or trying to keep one from killing people, they could actually talk. And somehow, it was enjoyable.

They left the restaurant after dinner and quite a few more drinks than either of them had planned on, and made their way back to Eddie's house. Eddie resigned himself to the fact that his house was apparently by now their default location.

"So dinner was good?" Nick asked as they settled on to the couch.

Eddie turned his head to look at the other man, thinking for a moment. Even he had to admit the dinner had been rather enjoyable. "Yeah, it was good."

"Good," Nick said, a somewhat silly, not exactly sober smile on his face.

"And all your thanks are accepted," Eddie replied, quite graciously in his opinion. "So why are you still here?"

"Well... There was just one more thing I wanted to do to show my thanks," Nick said, slowly leaning in. Before Eddie could pull together a coherent thought, Nick's mouth was on his, and all thoughts flew out the window.

The kiss was slow and unsure, a little messy since they were both more than a little drunk, but good. Eddie almost couldn't believe how good it was.

They separated to take a breath, foreheads resting against each other, and Eddie tried to think of a reason, any reason at all, why this wasn't a good idea. But Nick's lips were making their way along his jaw and down his neck and his hands were sliding up his shirt and Eddie just couldn't find it in himself to make it all stop.

-X-X-X-

By habit, Eddie woke at his usual time, 6:00AM. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his bedroom but in the living room. On the couch if the angle was any indication. The second thing he noticed was that there was someone breathing quietly close behind him and an arm slung around his waist. The third thing he noticed was that he was completely naked and so was whoever he was with.

Clenching his eyes shut against a growing headache, he tried to recall what had happened the night before. He remembered Nick coming over, them going to dinner, then returning here. But then... Oh god. Oh god, no. Eddie sat up with a start.

"Oh god. I just had sex with a Grimm. My family's never going to let me come for Christmas dinner again."


End file.
